In the proposed project I intend to study the integral membrane proteins of human lens. I will use a new methodology for the separation of membranes, which has been developed by us recently. The integral membrane proteins will be divided into two categories: (1) nonglycoproteins, and (2) glycoproteins. Both these groups of proteins will be purified and biochemically characterized. Any relation of the membrane proteins to lens crystallins will be delineated. Special attention will be given to any biochemical changes occurring in membrane polypeptides due to aging and cataractous processes.